


To Accept.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, College professors, Cussing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Levi is a college professor at the University of Sina, teaching Art.Directly across from his room is where Erwin Smith teaches a History class.They had been friends for a few months, but Levi had always wondered if they could be something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Slice of Life College Professor AU with Erwin and Levi. 
> 
> Side note: I'm not going to go over curriculum too much, and if it is mentioned at all, know that it may not be accurate since it's gonna be for plot fuel.
> 
>    
> No smut in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi walked into the Sina University, hurriedly rushing to his room.

He held an armful of papers in his grasp, grey eyes flickering worriedly to the clock that hung overhead.

Only one other thing caught Levi's eye, one very tall thing.

"Ah, Levi. Running late again?"

Levi rolled his eyes, slowing down to meet the man, Erwin, who spoke.

"What's it to you, old man? You're always on time," Levi retorted.

Erwin laughed,"I can catch you after school for drinks at the Rose bar, right?"

The art teacher nodded, stomach fluttering in excitement.

"Well, I'll see you then, Levi," Erwin said, nodding his head curtly.

 

Each professor left to go to their own rooms.

 

-

Levi scanned the room, studying the faces of the new students.

"I'm Professor Levi. If you couldn't tell by all the art shit in the room, I'm your art teacher. Now, today will be a test run to see where all of you are at. I don't care if you took this class to blow it off, or because you actually want to pursue an art career."

One student, Jean Kirstein (as Levi had figured by his seat and the list he had been given), perked up.

Levi guessed he was taking the course because he wanted to be an artist.

"Partner up with someone you won't kill in the next five seconds," he said.

In record time, everyone had paired with another.

The professor cursed silently, as he realized he miscounted.

Jean, he saw, was left without a partner.

"Kirstein," he spoke,"Get over here."

Jean stood next to him, and Levi scanned the room once more.

"Now, assuming you all have your supplies, let's get this lesson started."

 

-

Levi stacked his papers, rearranging his desk for the fifth time that day.

He huffed out an irritated sigh, as his first class of the day had proved to be difficult.

It was obvious to him how the students in his class weren't artistically inclined.

They're gonna need a lot of work if they want to pass, Levi thought as he packed up his bag.

Just as he was placing his laptop in, Levi heard a knock on the door.

 

"Hey. Ready for some drinks?" Erwin asked.

A warmth spread in Levi's chest, spreading even more as he met Erwin's blue eyes,"You bet I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully future chapters will be longer.
> 
> Reviews, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
